


[Podfic] Unremarkable

by Lockedinjohnlock



Series: Unkissed [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Honeymoon, John Thinks He Doesn't, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Sherlock Thinks John Has Them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: A honeymoon in Spain. John is very clever at ensuring Sherlock is not bored. Sherlock is a bit irritated that John seems to underrate himself. There are bees, crimes, red speedos, lectures on false modesty, and many many kisses under the Spanish sun.





	[Podfic] Unremarkable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unremarkable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163033) by [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound). 




End file.
